


Cachette inutile

by Alaiya



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Fetish, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On trouve des choses étranges et pour le moins inattendues dans le cabinet de travail de Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cachette inutile

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Cachette inutile  
> Communauté LJ/prompt : Kyrielle_100 / Holmes/Watson - Sous le tapis  
> Nombre de mots : 494  
> Disclaimer : Sir Arthur Conan Doyle pour les personnages et Guy Ritchie pour le film

** Cachette inutile **

 

« Qu’avez-vous encore fait ingurgiter à ce pauvre Gladstone ? »

 

Watson observait d’un regard critique le chien de la maisonnée, les quatre pattes dûment dressées vers le ciel en une parodie de mort à laquelle le docteur avait trop souvent assisté pour y croire encore.

« Rien.

— Ne vous moquez pas de moi, Holmes.

— Rien, vous dis-je ! »

 

Le détective n’avait même pas pris la peine de porter attention à son partenaire, trop occupé comme il l’était à griffonner ses observations d’une écriture serrée, sur des feuilles volantes d’une blancheur toute relative.

Les mains sur les hanches, Watson balaya d’un coup d’œil le capharnaüm qui tenait lieu de chambre à son colocataire. Rien de douteux – du moins, de plus douteux qu’à l’ordinaire – sur les étagères encombrées ; rien non plus sur le guéridon supportant une pipe à eau et les récipients associés au contenu fort peu recommandable pour la santé. Quant au sol poussiéreux…

 

Le « Ha ! » de victoire silencieux de Watson résonna dans son esprit le temps qu’il lui fallut pour empoigner les bords du tapis qu’une bosse suspecte déformait, avant de se faire bousculer par un Holmes dont, décidément, la rapidité de réaction n’était plus à prouver.

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda le détective, acide, qui avait empoigné l’autre coin du tapis pour le tirer vers lui.

— Vous avez caché quelque chose là-dessous.

— Quelle drôle d’idée !

— En rapport avec Gladstone peut-être ? Holmes… » Watson accentua la tension qu’il exerçait sur le kilim usé : « Lâchez ça.

— Non. »

 

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent encore quelques instants, mais ce fut le militaire qui pour une fois eut le dessus sur le lutteur. D’une secousse vigoureuse, le docteur acheva de soulever le tapis lequel, dans ses ondulations, libéra un flot aveuglant de poussière, avant de retomber en plis désordonnés sous les yeux soudain inquiets de Holmes.

La capsule escamotée contenait encore une substance d’un beau jaune cyanuré mais ce n’était pas elle que Watson contemplait, son subconscient médical lui ayant déjà confirmé que la quantité contenue était bien trop faible pour abattre un cobaye aguerri tel que Gladstone. Non, ce qu’il détaillait, médusé, était… tout le reste.

Une chaussette dépareillée dont la jumelle – propre et bien pliée – logeait dans sa commode. Un bouton de manchette ornée d’une pierre semi-précieuse qu’il pensait avoir perdu au cours de leur dernière enquête. Des lettres chiffonnées portant son écriture. Une mèche de cheveux châtain clair lui appartenant.

 

Watson ne put poursuivre son inventaire cependant ; le détective rabattait déjà d’un pied leste le tapis sur les objets du délit.

« Dois-je y voir quelque penchant fétichiste inavouable, mon cher ? Questionna Watson avec une ironie à l’aune de son trouble soudain.

— Un coup de balai malencontreux. » L’autre avait marmonné nerveusement, et se dirigeait déjà vers Gladstone, offrant un dos étrangement voûté à son compagnon.

« Vous ne balayez _jamais_ , Holmes. »

 


End file.
